


[Vid] The Dragster Wave

by Arasi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>video: Person of Interest (season 1-2)<br/>Minority Report<br/>I, Robot<br/>Cloud Atlas<br/>Avatar</p>
<p>music: Ghinzu "The Dragster Wave"</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Vid] The Dragster Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Тест Тьюринга](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231261) by [Arasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi), [Milk_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox). 



> video: Person of Interest (season 1-2)  
> Minority Report  
> I, Robot  
> Cloud Atlas  
> Avatar
> 
> music: Ghinzu "The Dragster Wave"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Тест Тьюринга](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231261) by [Arasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi), [Milk_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox)




End file.
